katharsiswtpfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Shultz
Violetta Shultz '(ビオレタ・シュルツ ''Bairoretta Shurutzu), also known as 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier '(人類最強の兵士 Jinrui Saikyō no Heishi) is one of the main characters of '''District 9 - 'First '''and is the twin sister of Chloe Shultz. Violetta is the commander of Team De Romano, a part of the Survey Corps in which she joined when she was only 19 years old. Formerly in the 105th Cadet Corps with Khaiden De Romano, Ryan Young and Gryffin Belserion. Appearance As a soldier, Violetta often wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of the Scout Regiment on both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots. She also wears a green cape with the symbol of the Scout Regiment. Personality Violetta Shultz is unpredictable. No one knows what she's about to do next, although she can be quite of an air-head. The two traits that the people around her would enjoy the most is that she's charismatic and insightful. Although it doesn't really take too long to dislikes Violetta, but the fact she's crass and extreme is just the tip of the iceberg. There there's the fact she's also childish, irresponsible and hateful, but fortunately they're mixed with behaviors of being incorruptible as well. But focus on her as this is what she's loathed. Plenty of days have been ruined because of this and her deceitful ways, which plenty have been a witness to. Fair is fair though, Violetta is still a complex being with good sides as well. She's cooperative and organized for a start, it could be worth to take a chance just once. She cares deeply for everyone surrounding her and supports them, despite how her aloof and aggressive attitude works. History She's aggressive, fierce, charismatic and cautious. However, there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her disturbing past. She was born in Karanes District, which is a town located on the east edge of Wall Rose. She grew up with a small family of hers, moving into Shiganshina District and meeting all of her friends when she was only 13. She lived without worry, until it happened after 100 years of peace. Violetta lost her family after the Colossal Titan appeared, breaking the walls of Wall Maria, and titans breaking and taking over Shiganshina. Losing her home after an argument with both of her parents about moving back to Karanes. After failing to save her parents from getting crushed by a boulder, Violetta had watched as her parents dies right before her eyes. There was time wherein she was almost devoured by a titan, until she was saved by Zion Seymour and had been taken in and was a cadet in the 105th Cadet Corps, joining the Scout Regiment by the age of 19 Relationships * Khaiden De Romano Violetta met Khaiden when they were young in Shiganshina. She cares deeply and cherishes her memories with Khaiden. They grew up together, training and promised each other that no matter what, they'll always be protected by each other. Khaiden has been a great source of happiness to Violetta. Before realizing her feelings for him, both of them were best friends, along with his brothers. She spent basically the rest of her life with Khaiden. After she lost her family, Khaiden had accepted her into his home back in Wall Rose, which caused her to become overwhelmed with happiness. After learning that Khaiden was going to join the Scouts, she immediately changed her mind about going into the Garrison Regiment and decided to join along with Khaiden. After a while, they had finally confessed both of their love for each other. * Gryffin Belserion - Violetta is the cousin of Gryffin. The two of them are close to each other, creating a strong bond. She recognized the potential Gryffin has to protect humanity, and had encouraged him to do his best, but also protected him at all cost, being the older cousin she is. Violetta is over-protective of Gryffin, considering she is the only family she had left along with the De Romano's and Giulliette, his twin sister. Gryffin and Violetta were both in a pathetic feud with each other when they were young as they were unable to get along, causing their parents to keep them away from each other. * Ryan Young- Ryan is Violetta's childhood friend. The two of them are really close with each other, protecting and keeping an eye out for each other. After Violetta was crushed by a roof, Ryan and Gryffin immediately tried to help her, desperately and arguing with her that they wouldn't run unless they're with her. Violetta cares deeply for Ryan, it shows during that time when Violetta had desperately screamed for help after Ryan's arm has been bitten off by a titan, trying to save him no matter what. * Chloe Shultz - Chloe is Violetta's twin sister. Both are identical. Although they are twins, their personalities won't be hard to tell them apart; that's why they both dislike each other. Their relationship with each other are full of feuds and arguments, as they were separated from each other when the two of them were only three years old. * Zion Evander Seymour - Violetta looks up to Zion, and sees him as her father figure. Zion had saved Violetta during a titan break in, taking her in and welcoming her into his home in Wall Rose. She cares and loves Zion deeply, staying close to him and following his orders. * Eugene Liberius Celestino - Little is known with their friendship with each other. it is mentioned that Eugene had once took care of Violetta whenever Zion was out, or was in a mission. * Eliza Fiore - Eliza and Violetta are very close. Brylle had mentioned that Violetta was the one who introduced Eliza to everyone else and matchmaked. ''The two of them had been friends for a long time, probably around teen times. * Brylle D'Amore - Brylle is Violetta's cousin. Although both of them would often tease each other and argue, they care for each other deeply and will always cherish the memories that they have created with each other. Category:Soldiers